onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Simant
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the SBS Volume 14 page. Automatisation of arc Templates Hello Simant, since you seems more expert than myself wrt Templates, do you know if there is a mean to automatise the :Category:Chapter_navig_Templates}} (like by just giving the chapter start and chapter end in parameter. I have not seen any loop parser functions but maybe there are others ways. Kdom 10:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::For the Template:Template, I think I found some ! missing by making diff between the sections but I did not put that much effort. Template syntax is not easy to read once there is all that braces and I'm not that familiar with it. NOw it seems to work. Are you planing to improve it with your Template/Section Template/Subsection pages ? What I have noticed it that there is the limitation of the 4 titles and 5 sections, I don't know if it is possible to make it more generic. Also, if you don't create the 4 titles parameters, the table does not collapse (Cf Template:Chopperman Navibox history) ::btw what is the purpose of the includeonly tag pair, I did not understand that well in the help page. ::Concerning the arc Templates it would be great if something is possible, there is as many templates as there is arcs or fillers and the only difference between them is the background color. ::If you want to make some test I have created a page for that purpose Kdom 20:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::If the variable name is an issue but that the syntax is simplified maybe it is worthwile. We could do a second template and update the templates that refer to the old one little by little. But maybe we should discuss that with the others on a discussion page or in the Forum first Kdom 20:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks good. You just need to make the titlelink optional, when one remove it or give an empty parameter the brakets appears. Kdom 21:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) include What I wanted to do is to put the Nav } ::Good Job ! It's really helpfull to have someone who knows how to make it work efficiently, thanks Kdom 21:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I have tried to make some tests concerning the Arc template by using a switch algorithm but it does not really work well (Cf User:Kdom/Sandbox#Template:Arc_NavBox_test. I'm using 2 test pages, the Template:Br to make a row of 12 chapters and the to make the final template. Maybe you could have a look and tell me what I did wrong because I think the idea is not bad. What I don't understand, is why it does not expand my Br templates in the switch. Also the Br template is not good when the chapter difference is below 12. Thanks Kdom 13:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) include Category:Navibox Templates I put it that way because I want the category to appear in the templates that are based on the Template:Template but not in the articles which contain these templates. What I would enter in the template would be Category:Navibox Templates , so why do I have to suppress them, won't the articles which contains the templates be also part of the category ? Kdom 20:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well the Category:Navibox Templates is still not update, do you know the reason ? Kdom 20:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::we add the category above in the template:template but nothing has changed in Category:Navibox Templates . The sub category Templates in particular do not appear. Kdom 06:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Considering the problem, wouldn't it be more simpler to just add the coding to each individual templates rather than trying to create a new unknown coding that seems to have some problems. Surely adding Category:Navibox Templates to each navibox doesn't complicate the templates much more than needed.Mugiwara Franky 08:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::By sub categories, Kdom means those templates listed in categories such as . These templates likewise use the template:template as well but don't seem to appear. An example is the Devil Fruit template.Mugiwara Franky 06:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Template again Hello Simant, do you remember how do we correct this weird behaviour in the tables, when the last case is not aligned with the others. I remember we had a similar problem in the beginning of the Arc NavBox code and I have a similar issue with some Galery templates I'm trying to improve (Cf Template:Sandbox_Template2). As you can see in the first table Sabo's mother name is not correctly aligned. Kdom 19:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Even with the missing font and the missing } it still does not behave correctly. Kdom 22:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC)